All Just A Dream
by CaptHowdy312
Summary: AU. Vegeta. Weird girl. On the brink of insanity. All Just a dream.


All just a dream  
  
Suicidal thoughts. Self-Mutilation. Hatred toward every living organism that existed throughout the vast universe. All those thoughts went through Vegeta's head every second of his being. He cared for no one, not even the two who created and brought him into this world.  
  
It was a typical day at high school. The girls were gossiping about what had happened over the weekend. The boys were joking on anything that may have been insignificant to them. But never to forget, Vegeta was ridiculed for what he was wearing. "Oh look. Here comes the freak show."  
  
"What's with the chains and socks? You look like Beetlejuice, hahaha!"  
  
"Hey DUDE. Only girls wear make-up and nail polish."  
  
"FAGGOT." Everybody bursted out laughing after that last statement.  
  
"I was gay yesterday. How did I go from being gay to a faggot?" asked Vegeta. "Really your inconsistency amazes me. You can't even keep up with the topic your trying to offend me with. Idiot". Vegeta walked over to his seat and sat down. He then turned and faced his "Peers" (If you want to call them that.)  
  
"You all laugh at me because I'm different. Humph, I laugh at you because you are all the same. You have no life. You follow that stupid little image on the television. Adoring all your favorite music artists. Pathetic, they shouldn't even be called an artist. Retard is more I like it," Vegeta closed his eyes and began to massage his temples. "You all are feeble excuses for life. How very sad, our world is full of incompetents."  
  
Anger. Bloody knuckles. Dented/broken wall. The two really didn't mix well but, when you a little more then pissed off, the two become acquainted real quickly. Vegeta sat down at the far side of the old building that was apart of his "School". He needed to calm down, before he killed that little brat Nathaniel. His constant insults had finally gotten to him. Plus, if Vegeta did get into a fight he'd be going back to prison. Not someplace he wanted to be.  
  
Bulma saw Vegeta sitting by himself at the other end of the room. Usually she had seen him hanging out with some of the guys from his class but they were nowhere in sight. She wondered what was wrong with him. Usually he was real composed and tranquil. But he seemed so tense. Maybe even angry. Whatever the case was, Bulma went to investigate what was wrong.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, what's wrong? You look kinda mad".  
  
Vegeta wondered who it was but really didn't care because she was cute and she was talking to him. "No, not mad. Just, upset. You know that kid Nathaniel?"  
  
"Yeah. He's such an annoying little asshole." Vegeta laughed. "Yeah, he is. Well earlier."  
  
"You started to argue with him," Bulma interrupted. "Yeah, I know. I was there when it happened. That little bastard."  
  
"Yeah. I was gonna beat his ass but, I don't really feel like going back to prison."  
  
Bulma was shocked when she heard that but she liked the guys who got into trouble. "Oh. You should have beaten his ass. It would have been hilarious."  
  
"I was about to but, Mr. Got in the way. Damn it!"  
  
"Well, at least you beat something up. Poor wall."  
  
Vegeta looked at the ground. He got red in the face from embarrassment. "Yeah. Poor wall. Hehehe, what time is it?" Bulma checked her watch "It's 12:50. We should be getting to class." Bulma was walking but Vegeta stopped her. "Wait up! Let me walk you."  
  
The two headed over to Bulma's next class. Vegeta couldn't believe that she hadn't insulted him yet. It was almost a miracle; a girl was talking to him. "I'll see you around. Bye." Bulma gave Vegeta a hug and departed.  
  
School ended and Vegeta began walking home. He couldn't get her out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so pretty, and she had actually talked to him. Usually most girls would have made fun of him, but not her. She was concerned about what had happened to him. It made him feel weird to think somebody actually cared about him. But Vegeta disregarded that fact. He didn't want to start caring for anybody but himself. He knew that if he did, he'd be let down, just like that last girl who he dated. She dumped him for not being cool enough. Vegeta cursed himself for being so stupid.  
  
It was 4:30 in the morning and Vegeta couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Bulma. Her Image was burned into his mind. He could still hear her voice ringing in his ears. He could still smell the perfume she wore. He could still feel the way she wrapped her arms around him when she gave him a hug. She was haunting him, and Vegeta didn't like it one bit.  
  
He rose from his bed and stepped onto his balcony outside. The night air was cold, just the thing he needed to get those horrid thoughts out of his mind. Sad thing was, even though it was nearly freezing outside, Vegeta still couldn't stop thinking about Bulma.  
  
"You WHORE! Infatuating my thoughts. Won't you let me be peaceful and depart your illusion from my mind?"  
  
All of a sudden, Vegeta's psyche went blank. She wasn't there anymore. She had left, just like he had asked her to. But, something didn't feel right. Something felt wrong. Instantly with no question there was a horrible twinge running through Vegeta's body. But, Vegeta paid it no regard. He just let the darkness engulf him and drifted into sleep.  
  
Days and nights passed. He saw her everyday. She still clouded his mind, and slowly it was driving him insane. In every day, in every second, in every breath, she was there. Slowly eating away at his consciousness. Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore. He needed help. Or otherwise he needed to rid of the problem from the source.  
  
'All right. I'll just tell her what's going on then it'll go away,' Vegeta thought to himself. 'But what if it doesn't go away? What if it get's worse?'  
  
"Um, hello? Everything alright?"  
  
Vegeta jumped back. He hadn't seen Bulma come around in front of him. "Bulma, hi! Um, uhhh." Damien got tongue-tied. "I just."  
  
"You don't have to tell me. I already know what's going on. The images. Yeah, I know. It's not you who's doing it. It's me."  
  
"Wha.? How did. what are.?"  
  
Bulma laughed. "This isn't reality. It's your subconscious. You're dreaming this all up. None of this really happens. It's just your mind playing a horrible trick on you."  
  
"This can't be a dream. If this were a dream I'd."  
  
"Will you shut up? Let me explain. I'm trying to teach you something here. You must learn to cooperate with your surroundings. You will fail if you don't. I'm only going to warn you this one time. Change your ways at once. I know the real you Vegeta, and you disserve so much better then your treating yourself. Get out of the darkness, and come in where you can thrive happily." Bulma gave Vegeta a kiss on the cheek. "This is all just a dream. Hopefully, this one you'll listen to."  
  
Vegeta awoke in a cold sweat. He looked around at his surroundings. White. White everywhere. But when Vegeta focused his eyes she saw he was in a hospital room. But, what was he doing there?  
  
"Vegeta. Oh my baby boy, your alright." Vegeta's mother threw her arms around him. "Mom. What happened? What am I doing here?"  
  
His mother looked at him, tears ready to fall from her eyes. "Don't you remember? You tried to commit suicide. I found you lying in the front yard. I assumed that you had jumped off your balcony."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Darling I've got to be going. I'll see you later. Get some rest."  
  
Vegeta was in shock. He couldn't remember when this all happened. Then it came to him. He remembered that night when he couldn't sleep. He had gone out on his balcony. He was trying to stop thinking about Bulma. He remember going to the edge of his balcony and standing on the guardrail that stood between him and the air.  
  
Flashback sequence "You WHORE! Infatuating my thoughts. Won't you let me be peaceful and depart your illusion from my mind?" Vegeta let himself fall down to the ground. He let his body go limp and his mind black. All at the cause of going insane, and in attempt to rid an image of Bulma. 


End file.
